In Between Two Others
by Nichiko
Summary: Sometimes Kiku would feel shadowed out and left with a churning feeling in his stomach. He realized Alfred felt the same, and that they both were after the same prize. Alfred/Arthur/Kiku (Humans names used, rated for lemon)


In Between Two Others

* * *

**A/N:** Been watching too much Hetalia. I see weird things when I wake up. First Hetalia fic and its smut. Woohoo. Kinda inspired by the Kingdom Hearts fanfic A Household of Three by Casey V.

**Warning:** Well, there's smut but- also threesome. That should be about it I think. Oh, and human names used.

* * *

If Arthur could identify and catalog each sense he distinguished when he woke up, it would start with the silky black hair and soft, warm skin on his left cheek. Thin arms wrapped around his waist, and the occasional squeeze that would knock him breathless. Moving on from there, somewhat more masculine limbs bonded him down to the heated body underneath him. The moist, hot breath and the automatic shiver of lips pressing against the crook of his neck, and the larger hands traveling up and down his body. The flesh was unguarded by clothing; the useless pieces of fabric tossed about the room.

If Arthur could sliver down the differences, he could easily note the difference in skin texture and the weight of the flesh pressing against his own. Noting the smaller body on his left, and the larger body on his right, Arthur was practically sandwiched in between both Kiku and Alfred. Flexing his hand, he could feel thinner fingers curl around his at the slight movement, and the legs belonging to the smaller figure would find their way to lock his left thigh in place. The limbs would bind his leg possessively and the heat of the bodies smashed together would increase.

Arthur would start feeling a bit sweaty and sticky from the moist heat, damp heat from in between his thighs. If Arthur dare stir, he would be greeted with a low growl of a sleep deprived Alfred, and the light breath against the nape of his neck would turn to a tongue, then tongue to teeth, biting hard until making his skin go red, darkening the older hickeys tattooing his neck, and adding new ones as well. The bony arms around his waist belonging to Kiku would loosen and start to stroke his hips gently, and his soft rosy pink lips would start gently pecking his jawline, heat enclosed tightly around Arthur's thigh. Kiku would shiver and lower his stroking to the light bulge in Arthur's pants, where the blonde would moan to himself and arch his back unintentionally. Then Kiku would guide the fingers of Alfred's idle hand inside himself, moaning and twisting. Arthur would stare and caress the male to his left with gentle touches, until Alfred would bite down on his neck hard, drawing blood.

Kiku would lower his hands deeper into Arthur's clothing, then grasp the erection that was forming from the heat. Alfred would notice this and challenge Kiku, laying his hand on top of the others, and they would stroke Arthur in rhythm and exact precision. Arthur would moan louder and squirm helplessly as the two stroked him, the squirms then ceasing, a tired body going taut.

He would also start his train of thought in which he thinks of how he ended up in this position in the first place.

**愛**

Kiku was not exactly sure how this all started. Maybe it started with their growing friendship, or he fact that one had always been left out whenever two of the three went out. But he's sure that it was this certain day, at a certain time, that Alfred stared- no, glared enticingly at him, with sudden cat-like eyes instead of his wide, innocent pupils, a tongue drawing behind his teeth. Kiku could feel the dark churning feeling in his stomach, something that may have been lust- no, jealousy.

Something Kiku had been concealing for a long time. Whenever he looked into Alfred's contagious eyes, he could see that the swirling feeling in his stomach was reflected back at him, and the figure between them was unfazed; oblivious and bright, not noticing the situation between the two.

Kiku used to be bright as well. He wished that he could just go back to having small, cheerful talks with both Arthur and Alfred, or just go out and wreck something again, courtesy of Alfred. But the way Alfred would smirk at Kiku like a demon, possessively acting upon Arthur, Kiku didn't want to lose them both. He also sometimes wished he would've never came out of isolation, and just stayed as he was; alone and strong with willpower. But Kiku would catch himself sneaking glances at Arthur before he noticed, and Kiku would daydream about how they could just meet up after a meeting, and their bodies would be pressed together, noses touching, with the sound of a zipper being dragged downwards... he would think how Arthur's lips would taste after their tea time,, moist and wet with a light taste of cream maybe... Kiku would think about himself lowering his gaze, and nipping at Arthur's collarbone, imagining hands grasping at his hair and a familiar voice moaning Kiku's name... a sound he craved.

He could almost hear the voice, unsure and curious, _Kiku, what are you doing? _

And Kiku wouldn't be able to answer, because he wouldn't want to break apart. But Kiku would tell that Arthur was curious as to what Kiku was trying to do- so Arthur would let the plan go until he finally grasped that Kiku wanted him very badly.

Continuing in his fantasy world, Kiku would press their bodies together, musing at how they fit perfectly together, the air around them rising in temperature, breaths coming out ragged and would continue thinking about how Arthur's lips would feel, or the sense of the hickey's from him. Kiku also wondered what it would feel like, to have Arthur inside him, to have their bodies joined together. But recently, Kiku has been adding Alfred to his thoughts, with Alfred watching blankly and a smirk on his face.

**愛**

But the catch is that when Kiku watched Arthur and Alfred gaze into each other's eyes, she could feel- even see the sensation of electricity that they shared and satisfied each other with; the feeling Kiku craved and was left out of. Something that didn't include him. And the churning in Kiku's stomach would intensify, like a raging storm of misery boiled up internally. It makes him clench his teeth together and ball up his fists, and Alfred would just stare through Arthur for a brief second to smirk at Kiku.

Then Kiku would smile around the problem. It isn't until Arthur smiles at Kiku, a warm, compassionate smile. And Kiku noticed the dark sneer on Alfred's features, something very unlike for him to show. Then both of them realized; that they were both jealous, both wanting the same prize.

They were ruining their friendship.

They brought this upon themselves.

The churn of dark emotion twists in satisfaction when they realize that they were equal, and one could never mean more than the other to Arthur. So that day came when Alfred and Kiku met up after one meeting, and Kiku cocked his head to the side, Alfred raising his eyebrows in surprise. Then with the shorter male smiled warmly, and for a moment, Alfred believed that Kiku really meant that they could still share a small bond together.

Their hands intertwine in agreement; and their pinkies are curled together, in a promise.

An end to the feud.

An agreement.

**愛**

Kiku kisses him first. They start after the conference room had been emptied, with Alfred and Kiku sitting on opposite ends of their prize, their target, their prey. Whether Arthur realizes that he's being closed in on, he didn't seem to care, accepting the affection from both males. Arthur is their trophy that they split up- share, and devour together in a warm moment of ecstasy and affection.

Arthur scoots away, quietly in thought, and he stares up at Alfred for an explanation. Alfred only chuckles and fingers through the blonde's hair, and Kiku watches in thought as well, questioning why Alfred would try to take Arthur away for himself.

But Arthur sighs and tells them in a quiet tone that he needs to get back home, and both Kiku and Alfred watch their trophy leave. The butterflies in his chest disappear and Kiku is embraced by a warm hug. He sigs and Alfred whispers warmly into his ear.

_You're afraid of me taking him away_, he says.

_It better be both of us every time_, Kiku replied simply.

_And yes, I am afraid._

Then Kiku turned on his heel and left Alfred staring back in shock, the haughty smirk plastered on his face slowly crumbling away, and the reflection of Kiku retreating shone in his eyes.

**愛**

Their first time all alone together was in Alfred's room, with square windows hidden behind drawn curtains, the light of day trying to shine through. Arthur would glance at both of his companions in the warm room, and would not acknowledge or comprehend why he was sandwiched in between the both of them. Alfred lays Arthur down on top of him, and Kiku works on undoing Arthur's clothing.

But Arthur would eventually figure out how this war had affected both Alfred and Kiku and that he was now their target.

The first time he comes, he threw his head back, and he felt dizzy, not knowing who was in front of him, who's teeth was on his collarbone, nipping away and leaving his first hickey imprinted, raw and red. His head lolled to the side and caught onto Alfred's shoulder, a body tired but wanting more, Kiku on top of him. Alfred strips himself of his clothes while Arthur strips Kiku of his.

The second time Arthur came was in Kiku's mouth; sprawled on the bed, clutching the sheets tightly. Alfred turns his beloved's face towards him, tongues and lips mashing together in heat, while Kiku giggled lowly; dark and and envious.

When the third time approaches, Kiku is now on top of him, their hips straddled together, and Alfred underneath Arthur, mouthing wordless breaths on his neck. Arthur must've been anxious or frightened, because Kiku planted a kiss on his lips and mouthed a few comforting words to him that Arthur could not decipher.

Then Alfred pushes them all together with a grunt, and Arthur tried to breathe as he was pushed into, and with Kiku pushed into him. It felt impossibly satisfying, and the pain was suppressed with the pleasure from the both of them. He's in between two.

He's not sure if he came from the damp, warm heat surrounding him, or if it was from the stiff heat underneath. Arthur shudders and can't tell if it was Kiku moaning and arching his back on top of him, or Alfred nipping at his ear and gasping his name, but Arthur felt shivers rack his entire body.

Or maybe its when Alfred jerks his hips violently, and causes Arthur to push deeper into Kiku farther, and both scream out in pleasure, slightly unsure about what was happening with blurry vision and ecstatic pulses coursing through their bodies.

The third time, Arthur is unsure who had caused it, but he knew it was the both of them, that Kiku and Alfred were equal. Not lingering on or questioning the subject any longer, Arthur fell apart and mutters a few words between them.


End file.
